Mindy's Love
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Mindy has a plan to get Syrus together with her and it involves her two friends Alexis and Jasmine RATED for STRONG SCENES
1. Alexis strikes first

(For the record, I don't know what came over me to write this, but I'm disgusted seeing nothing but Syrus/Jaden couple fics, or Syrus/Chazz, even Syrus/Zane. I'm putting a stop once and for all by writing this and proving to all that Syrus is not gay.)

Syrus: Thanks DarkMagicianmon. I'm tired of these writers thinking I'm gay. I just happen to hang around Jaden because he's the only one who actually understands me.

DarkMagicianmon: No prob Sye.

**(Onto the Story)**

(Over at The Obelisk Blue Girls dorm, Alexis' friend Mindy stares out the window of her dorm room, Alexis and Jasmine walked in.)

Jasmine: Still moping Mindy?

Mindy: Not really.

Alexis: You're still thinking about him aren't you?

Mindy: What, who?

Alexis: Syrus.

Mindy: Uh, I don't know what you're talking about?

Jasmine: Mindy, don't hide it, we all know you like him. Ever since Harrington dumped you, you remembered that you still considered Syrus cute.

Mindy: Ok, I'm still crushing on him.

Alexis: So why don't you tell him how you feel?

Mindy: I don't know I just can't.

Jasmine: Well not to be mean but if you don't make a move, someone else might.

Mindy: What, who. Is somebody else crushing on my Syrus?

Jasmine: Relax Mindy; I don't think anyone else is. But you better do something before someone new comes along and takes him. (To herself) Not that it might happen.

Mindy: What was that!

Jasmine: Nothing.

Mindy: I just want to know if he truly is the right one for me. But how can I be sure. (She thought for a while until she came up with an idea) Wait I have a great idea, but it involves you two.

Jasmine: Well what is it?

Mindy: Okay here's my plan.

(As Mindy explained her plan to her friends they looked shocked at what they had to do, especially Jasmine. But they knew that for Mindy's and Syrus's sake, they had to do it.) **(You have to find out what the plan is for yourselves)**

(The Next day in Professor Banner's class)

(Syrus and his friends Jaden and Chumley were sitting next to each other)

Jaden: Hey Syrus, how 'bout after class let's go get some new cards from the card shack. And after let's find some duelists to duel.

Chumley: And maybe after we could make some grilled cheeses.

Syrus: Uh, sure guys.

Jaden: Hey is something wrong Sye?

Syrus: No I'm fine, why do you ask?

Jaden: No reason.

(As they continued to talk a paper airplane landed on Syrus's desk)

Syrus: What's this? (He looked at Jaden and Chumley who were distracted). (Reading the letter) _Dear Syrus, I really want to see you tonight, meet me at the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. Sincerely Alexis Rhodes. _Alexis!

(Syrus was afraid to look up at Alexis, who was sitting rows away from him, but he slowly did, and when he saw Alexis; she was looking at him smiling at him.)

Syrus: (Thinking) _Oh boy what do I do? Last time I fell for this I made a complete fool of myself. But back then Alexis wasn't my friend yet; but she is now, can I trust her? I better go just to make sure._

(So that night, Jaden and Chumley were going through their cards while Syrus was getting up and walking out the door)

Jaden: Where ya going Sye.

Syrus: (nervous) Uh just for a walk.

Jaden: Can we come?

Syrus: (Shouting) No! (Calmly) I mean, I need some private time.

Jaden: Well al right, but don't be out too late, otherwise Dr. Crowler will catch you.

Syrus: (Walks off) Don't worry about me.

(Syrus walks until he made it to the lake; he hopped into a rowboat and rowed his way to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm.)

Syrus: (Thinking while rowing) _I must be out of my mind._

(When he made it to the dorm he parked the boat and the dock and went to the opened gate, and saw Alexis standing there.)

Alexis: Well Sye, glad you made it.

Syrus: Uh right, now what is it you want to talk to me about?

Alexis: Well come on.

Syrus: But won't I get expelled if someone sees me?

Alexis: Don't worry, I invited you, and as long as an Obelisk invites someone from a different dorm than they can't do anything about it.

Syrus: Ok.

(They both walked into the dorm room and she led Syrus into the girl's bathroom that was considered a wading pool in the dub version, but I consider it a bathroom.)

Syrus: What, Alexis why did you bring me into the girls' bathroom? I could get in serious trouble.

Alexis: I already said, as long as you're with me, they can't do anything.

Syrus: Oh right.

Alexis: Now why don't you get comfortable, I'll be right back.

(Alexis walks out of the room, and Syrus looks down in the water.)

Syrus: Well it's not that deep so I won't have to worry about not being able to swim. And it's a good thing no one else is around.

(With that Syrus threw off his blazer, and pulled of his shirt, he then slipped out of his pants, and boxers, and slowly slid into the pool-sized tub.)

Syrus: (Thinking) _Wow this is great. We never get baths like this back at the Slifer dorm. But I still wonder, why is Alexis doing all this._

Alexis: (low, lustful voice) Hiya Sye!

(At that moment Alexis walked in clad in a towel, and Syrus' eyes widened, and his mouth dropped as far as it could, and he just stammered. Alexis blushed a little and walked over to the pool, stuck her finger under Syrus' chin and closed his mouth for him.)

Syrus: (Nervous) Alexis, what-what's all this about?

Alexis: (low tone) Just relax Syrus, it will be all over soon.

(With that Alexis opened the flaps of her towel revealing her body, Syrus tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't take his eyes off her luscious body; her long blonde hair, her well-built body, her large, ripe, plump breasts, and platinum white legs. She slowly slipped into the bath and swam over to Syrus. She then floated right beside Syrus with her hip against his hip.)

Alexis: Well Sye, how do you feel?

Syrus: To be honest I'm not sure how to feel. I never thought I would be here with you? I mean you're attractive and I'm not. Your great at dueling and I'm not. _Wait did I just say that, oh geez she's gonna kill me._

(Alexis' eyes widened and she let out a soft giggle)

Alexis: You think I'm attractive?

Syrus: Well uh, yes I mean every guy in the academy is attracted to you, saying how beautiful you are. Pardon what I'm saying.

Alexis: You don't have to I hear it all the time. But can I ask you something Syrus, I need your opinion.

Syrus: My opinion, on what?

Alexis: Remember that night when we caught you sneaking over here?

Syrus: Please don't remind me.

Alexis: Well before that, Jasmine and Mindy were mentioning to me that they were all jealous of physique **(Authors Note: It's true, I read an undubbed version of episode 3, and I watched a Japanese uncut video about it)**. And I want your opinion on what do you think about my body.

Syrus: You're asking _me_ what I think, of all people why do you want mine?

Alexis: I'd ask Jaden but he's too clueless, Chazz is too much a lovesick goofball around me, Bastion; well he doesn't have much of a personality, and Zane… Let's not go there. But you, you're sensitive to others feelings, especially to girls. You're also very kind and sweet.

Syrus: Really, well I can't be exactly sure.

Alexis: Here maybe this will help. (Alexis said as she stood up in the water showing off her body once again to Syrus, but what really shook him up was seeing her lovely body all wet.) What do you think now?

Syrus: Whoa, you look amazing. Uh is that ok?

Alexis: That's perfect.

Syrus: Well I can see why every guy in the academy wants you. But I only like you for who you are not by how you look.

Alexis: You're right if I meet someone I want them to like me for who I am, and not because of how I look. Thanks Syrus for helping me realize this.

Syrus: Uh no problem Alexis.

Alexis: You know what, you deserve a treat for helping me realize this.

Syrus: Oh you don't have to-

(Alexis just puts her slim finger to Syrus' mouth)

Alexis: I insist, you deserve it.

(Alexis swam in front of Syrus and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on his lips, Syrus didn't know which was more amusing, the thought of him getting kissed by the most popular girl in the academy, or the feeling of her bare breasts pressed up against his chest. And when they broke Syrus rose out of the water and put his clothes back on.)

Syrus: Well I better get going, thanks for the talk Alexis.

Alexis: No problem Sye, I'll see you in class tomorrow.

Syrus: Bye

(Syrus ran out of the bathroom and headed for the exit.)

Syrus: Oh geez, I did not expect anything like this to happen, but one things for sure… I can never tell this to anyone.

(When Syrus rowed away Jasmine and Mindy walked in the bathroom wearing their Obelisk attire, and looked at Alexis still in the bath.)

Jasmine: Well Lex how'd it go?

Mindy: Yeah, what did he say?

Alexis: Well Mindy, one thing's for sure, he's not afraid to tell a girl what he truly thinks about her, and he likes girls for who they are and not by looks, so there's a chance he could be feel the same way.

Mindy: Maybe but I still can't be sure. So Jasmine, tomorrow you know what to do.

Jasmine: Yeah I know Mindy. But I just can't believe I have to do this.

Mindy: Relax Jazz, it's not like you have to enjoy it.

**(Just what is Mindy planning and just what does Jasmine have in store for Syrus tomorrow, you'll have to wait to find out. I'm freaking out about this too, and I'm the author)**


	2. Jasmine's Turn

(I'm back and here's chapter 2, here Jasmine makes her move. Brace yourselves for the strong scenes starts now!)

Chapter 2: Jasmine's turn

(The next day in Dr. Crowler's class)

Crowler: Now who should we ask next hmm. You Syrus Truesdale.

(Syrus rises)

Syrus: Uh yes Dr. Crowler.

Crowler: Explain to the class how a Counter Trap card works and give an example, and I don't want an encore on what happened the last time I asked you something like this.

Syrus: Well Dr. Crowler, a counter trap card is a type of trap card used to neutralize the effects of Magic or Trap Cards that target monsters, spell, or trap cards on your side of the field. For example I set a counter Trap card known as "Barrel Behind the door" this counter trap negates the effect of damage to my life points by the special effects of monsters, spells or other trap cards. And I attack a monster equipped with "Black Pendant", when this spell is sent to the graveyard, 500 points are inflicted to my life points, but when Barrel Behind the Door activates, the 500 points I would have lost would be transferred to my opponent instead of me.

Crowler: Well, well, I'm impressed. It's good to know at least one Slifer pays attention.

(Then a bunch of students applaud Syrus while Mindy just stares at him googley eyed.)

Crowler: Now class, I'm passing out a pop quiz on how to neutralize the effects of effect monster cards.

(As the papers were being passed around Jasmine slipped something into the pile and when the papers came to Syrus he noticed a letter on it with his name written on it.)

Syrus: (Thinking) _Another note, oh man I can't read it now, Crowler will catch me and read it in front of the class, looks like I'll have to wait until after class._

(By the time class was over most of the students were heading back to their respective dorms, but Syrus snuck into the men's room, he went into a stall and locked it. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter he got in class, and began reading it.)

Syrus: (Reading) _Dear Syrus, I know I've been really cruel to you in the past, and I've said some horrible things about you, so I want to make it up to you, come to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm for some fun. Sincerely Jasmine Winston. _WHAT JASMINE! Oh man, what a Dilemma, first Alexis invites me over and now Jasmine, something doesn't feel right about this, but I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to get me expelled, because I'm sure Alexis would find out. So I guess, I'm off to the girls' dorm again tonight. But I'll have to be extra careful sneaking out tonight. If Jaden or anyone knew what was going on, there's no telling what he'll say or do to embarrass me.

(Then that night inside the Slifer dorm, Syrus peaks out from under his bed and looks around with Jaden nowhere to be found and Chumley on the top bunk snoring, and it sounded like a trapped cat.)

Syrus: _Jaden's in the outhouse, Chumley's sleeping like a baby, _(Peaks his head outside his door and looks down at Chazz's room) _And Chazz is completely isolated from the outside of his room, and this is my cue to exit._

(Syrus sneaks down the stairs of the Slifer dorm and runs off to the boats. But just as he left, Jaden walked into the Slifer dorm.)

Jaden: Hey Syrus, the outhouse is open. Syrus (looks around) Hey Chumley, have you seen Syrus?

Chumley: I'd wish, I haven't heard anything.

Jaden: You are one heavy sleeper you know that.

(Jaden walked out of their dorm and checked next door to ask Chazz.)

Jaden: (Slams Chazz's door open) Hey Chazz!

(Because of his burst of noise Chazz woke up like he had a nightmare.)

Chazz: For crying out loud what do you want Slacker, it's bad enough I have to deal with three annoying voices, and now you?

(The Ojama's appeared)

O.Y: You don't mean us do ya Chazz.

Chazz: Yes I do!

Ojamas: Oh man. (They leave)

Chazz: Anyway what do you want Jaden?

Jaden: I was wondering if you've seen Syrus by any chance, have you?

Chazz: You think I care if I saw Syrus.

Jaden: Well have you?

Chazz: No! Now let me sleep. (Pulls his covers over him)

(Jaden just walks out of Chazz's room and looks and stares out at the balcony.)

Jaden: Where are you Syrus?

(Meanwhile Syrus was rowing to the Obelisk Blue girls dorm.)

Syrus: _Man I can't believe what is happening, first Alexis invites me over and now Jasmine, this is no coincidence. And of all people Jasmine? She hardly likes me; she doesn't talk bad about me only if Alexis is around, so why has she invited me over. _(He looks around and notices he's at the Girls dorm) _Looks like I'm about to find out._

(Syrus docked the boat, and he got out and creped over to the gates that were unlocked, so he slowly snuck around, and when he peaks into the girls bathroom he finds Jasmine neck deep in the pool-sized bath, with nothing covering and no one else around.)

Jasmine: Hey Syrus, I've been expecting you.

Syrus: (Nervous) Uh hey Jasmine.

Jasmine: Please call me Jazz, all my friends do.

Syrus: Uh sure Jazz.

Jasmine: So… aren't you going to join me for a little soak?

Syrus: Well, I don't know.

Jasmine: (Gives him sad puppy eyes) Please?

Syrus: Al right, just please don't look at me like that.

(Syrus then turned around but then looked back at Jasmine)

Syrus: Don't look.

(Jasmine then closed her eyes, and thought to herself)

Jasmine: _Syrus is such a child, he acts as though every girl in the dorm is here, but I guess that's what separates him from the sensitive to the insensitive. _

Syrus: Ok I'm in.

(Jasmine opens her eyes and sees Syrus sitting in the tub on the opposite side of her, so she swam over to him, but as she did she noticed he was getting nervous.)

Jasmine: _I hope he doesn't suspect anything._

(When Jasmine reached Syrus she sat beside him.)

Syrus: Al right Jasmine what's all this about?

Jasmine: (Nervous) Uh what do you mean? _Uh-oh he suspects something._

Syrus: Why are you being so nice to me? Are we on candid camera or something?

Jasmine: No why would you say that?

Syrus: Look I'm sorry.

Jasmine: You're sorry?

Syrus: It's just that not a lot of girls have ever been nice to me, and I never would have thought you would.

Jasmine: Well I know I've been a jerk to you before, I also know I've been insensitive and uncaring.

(Syrus just sat there beside her with a smirk on his face, not wanting her to stop.)

Jasmine: You know you can't stop me at anytime.

Syrus: I'm well aware of that.

Jasmine: Anyway all I'm saying is that I may not have been considered a friend in the past, but I was wondering if you could, maybe… Give me a second chance?

Syrus: A second chance? _Is she for real, well I suppose everyone deserves one, I mean when Chazz was an Obelisk he insulted us 24/7 but now that he's a Slifer he insults us less. So I guess I could. _Al right Jazz, I guess everyone deserves a second chance.

Jasmine: (Overjoyed) You do, oh thank you, thank you!

(Jasmine pulled Syrus in a tight embrace that lasted for a few minutes until she finally released him. So they sat there in the tub until Jasmine finally spoke up.)

Jasmine: Hey Syrus, can ask you something personal?

Syrus: What do you mean personal?

Jasmine: Like I want to know, what do you see in a girl?

Syrus: Well, I like the kind that doesn't insult me about my height or my experience with dueling. Someone who just likes me for what I am. Why uh do you ask?

Jasmine: Well for a long time, most of the older Obelisk students have been giving looks. They just stare at my body, my legs, and especially my chest.

Syrus: I guess guy Obelisk students not only insult students in other dorms, but they enjoy ogling female students. That's low.

Jasmine: And I think I know why they do. You see that night when you came over, me and the girls were relaxing here, and Mindy pointed out to me that my breast size has gotten larger. (Authors Note: It's also true, I read from the undubbed version) And she wouldn't stop touching me there.

Syrus: Well don't feel bad if Students stare at you just because of your body, they're probably just jealous that they'll never stand a chance with someone like you.

Jasmine: You're right, I haven't thought about that. (Pause for a moment) Syrus.

Syrus: Yeah Jazz?

Jasmine: I want to know, what do you think of them?

Syrus: Uh _them_?

Jasmine: My boobs, what do _you_ think of my boobs?

Syrus: Well I don't know.

Jasmine: Here.

(Jasmine lifted her upper part out of the water until the water reached her waist. Syrus was in awe, the girls were right about them. Jasmine's breasts were ripe and plump. They were perfectly round in shape.)

Jasmine: So what do you think of them?

Syrus: I don't mean to be rude but, oh man I can see why the Obelisks stare at you. They're probably bigger than Alexis'. Please don't ever tell her I said that.

Jasmine: My lips are sealed.

(Syrus still couldn't stop starring at Jasmine's breasts)

Jasmine: (Blushing) You may kiss them if you like.

(Syrus almost gagged)

Syrus: What?

Jasmine: Is that a problem?

Syrus: No not at all, if you don't mind.

Jasmine: I don't, go right ahead.

(Syrusmoved forward, took Jasmine's left breast into his mouth, and suckled it. Then he took his right hand and with two of his fingers fondled her right. Jasmine just moaned and gasped as she felt his mouth on her breasts.)

Syrus: Whoa!

Jasmine: Not bad huh?

Syrus: Not bad at all, but I must point something out before I'm tempted to do something I'll regret.

Jasmine; What's that?

Syrus: I'm kind of in love with someone already.

(Jasmine's eyes lit up and she got comfortable)

Jasmine: Really, is it the Dark Magician Girl?

Syrus: What makes you say that?

Jasmine: Alexis told me that Zane told her that you were once going steady with Dark Magician Girl.

Syrus: That blabbermouth of a brother!

(Jasmine just giggled at the sight of watching Syrus get angry)

Syrus: Anyway that's not it; I'm crushing on a certain Obelisk student.

Jasmine: Really.

Syrus: Yeah, but I'm not sure if she loves me back, she's the kind that goes from boy to boy, and she only dig guys who are either good at dueling, have good looks, or even strong for that matter. What should I do to get her to like me?

Jasmine: _He must be talking about Mindy, it fits her perfectly. _You want my opinion Syrus?

Syrus: Yep.

Jasmine: Just listen to your heart Syrus; you'll make the right choice.

(Syrus then got out of the tub, and got changed)

Syrus: thanks for talking me down Jazz, now I know I'll make the right choice.

Jasmine: No prob Sye.

Syrus: I'll see you in class tomorrow.

(Syrus then ran for the exit)

Syrus: Now I know exactly what to do.

(Back in the bathroom. Alexis and Mindy walked in and saw Jasmine putting her Obelisk uniform back on.)

Mindy: Well Jasmine, how'd it go?

Jasmine: I think you'll be pleased Mindy. Syrus mentioned about how much he loves an Obelisk girl who goes from boy to boy.

Alexis: Well Mindy looks like you have a chance.

Mindy: Maybe, but I still can't be sure. You two have done your part, but it's time I step into the picture.

(Meanwhile we see Syrus' brother Zane standing by the lighthouse minding his own business, until he looks over and sees a rowboat and his little brother in it, rowing away from the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm.)

Zane: Syrus?

(Uh oh, this looks bad. Zane caught Syrus coming from the Girls dorm. Will he find out why he came from there and ruin his and Mindy's chance for love, or will love conquer all. Don't ask me, wait until the next chapter. Mindy and Syrus forever!)


	3. Mindy confesses from the heart

(Well this is it my fellow readers the final chapter. Be warned, you may have thought there were strong scenes in the last chapter, but in this one you will encounter gracious sex scenes, so brace yourselves because here we go!)

**Chapter 3: Mindy confesses from the heart**

(The next morning we see Zane standing by the lighthouse and Alexis walks up to him.)

Alexis: Hey Zane you wanted to see me about something?

Zane: Yes, last night I saw Syrus rowing away on a boat from the Girls dorm at Obelisk Blue. Alexis do you know anything about this?

(Alexis was just lost for words, she couldn't believe how he found out.)

Alexis: Before you jump to conclusions Zane let me just say I did nothing hurtful to your brother.

Zane: So something did go on over there.

Alexis: I think it's best if I explain the whole thing.

(So Alexis explained about Mindy's situation and what she wanted Alexis and Jasmine to do, although she didn't tell him that they almost made love to him otherwise he would probably have murdered the both of them.)

Alexis: And that's the whole story.

Zane: Unbelievable your friend crushing on my own little brother.

Alexis: That's right Zane, she really loves him. Ever since Harrington dumped her she's been feeling depressed, and so Jazz and me volunteered to help her out. And we know he feels the same way about her.

Atticus' voice: It's young love my friends.

(They turned and see Alexis' brother Atticus in his Hawaiian clothes leaning on the Lighthouse.)

Zane: Atticus?

Alexis: How much did you hear?

Atticus: I've heard enough to know how you'd do anything to help your friend sis.

Alexis: I was just doing it for Mindy Atticus.

Atticus: Well anyway it's perfect to see that even the youngest out of the Truesdale brothers is starting to become popular with Obelisks.

(Alexis goes over and whispers into her brothers' ear.)

Alexis: Try not to sound so dramatic bro, especially around Zane.

(They both look back and see Zane still staring at them.)

Alexis: Well Zane, what do you think?

Atticus: Yeah man what up?

Zane: (Smiles) I think Sye chose the right person.

(They both smiled knowing that Zane had no problem with it.)

Alexis: Well according to which, Syrus should find his letter from Mindy in his locker very soon.

(Meanwhile inside the Locker room, the students are slipping into their old shoes, until Syrus sees a note on top of his shoes and he quickly puts it in his pocket.)

Jaden: Hey Syrus, me and Chumley are going to the card shack, you coming?

Syrus: I'll be right with ya Jay.

Jaden: Al right but be quick or all the good stuff will be gone.

(Jaden and Chumley race out of the locker room leaving Syrus alone, so he went behind some of the lockers and opened the letter and began reading it.)

Syrus: (Reading) _Dear Syrus I've been waiting for the right moment to talk to you and I think now is the best time, meet me tonight and the Obelisk Girls dorm, Love Mindy Robertson _(Aloud) What Mindy? (Falls over) Oh boy, now Mindy wants me to come over, now this is getting out of hands, but still (swooning) Mindy. (Snaps out of his swooning) Tonight I'm going to have t be extra careful.

(Back with Jaden and Chumley who are getting their cards)

Jaden: Chumley I'm worried about Syrus for the past nights he's been out somewhere.

Chumley: He was probably getting some fresh air and he must need a lot of it.

Jaden: I don't think that's it, tonight were going to find out what he's up to.

Chumley: (Thinking) _That definitely does not sound licious to me. _

(So that night we see Syrus peeking out from under his covers and see that Jaden and Chumley are fast asleep, so he throws off his covers revealing he was wearing his Slifer clothes, so he quietly sneaks out the door, and runs down the stairs and heads down the path. Meanwhile back inside, Jaden wakes up and so does Chumley revealing they were wearing their Slifer attire too.)

Jaden: Al right Chumley let's go. (Runs out of the dorm)

Chumley: Oh do we have to run?

(As Syrus made his was to the docks to his surprise he saw his brother standing by a boat.)

Syrus: Uh, Zane what are you doing here?

Zane: I think the question is what are you doing here Syrus?

Syrus: Well ya see the thing is I (Stammers until he finally works up enough courage to talk) I'm going to meet someone and you can't stop me.

(He then looked a little worried at what his brother might say or do because he just talked back to him. But Zane merely smiled.)

Zane: Well go to her.

Syrus: What?

Zane: You can go.

Syrus: Really Zane, you're not going to try and stop me?

Zane: If there's one thing I've learned from over the years of being your big brother, I've learned that you should do the things you want to do, and not let anyone get in the way. So you may go.

Syrus: Thanks bro.

(Syrus hopped into the boat but before he took off Zane still had something to say.)

Zane: But remember this Sye… When you meet a special someone, you'll know from your heart that she's the right one. (DarkMagicianmon: My god I'm writing mushy stuff.)

Syrus: Thanks bro… Well later.

(When Syrus rode off Jaden and Chumley were too late he was already out of sight)

Jaden: Looks like were going to have to catch up with him Chum.

Zane: What you're going to do is let him go.

Jaden: What Zane?

Zane: You're going to let my brother go.

Jaden: Why's that?

(Atticus walks up to them)

Atticus: Because my Slifer companion, are little Blue haired Slifer has fallen head over heal with a lovely Obelisk.

Jaden: You mean Alexis?

Atticus: Nuh-uh.

Jaden: Jasmine?

Atticus: Nope.

Jaden: Not Mindy.

(Atticus and Zane just smile)

Jaden: Mindy? Now that's sweet. But why didn't he tell us?

Zane: He probably wanted something to keep to himself Jaden, it's not like my brother has to tell you everything.

Jaden: Well that's true.

Chumley: Well what do you thinks going to happen to Syrus?

Jaden: Whatever happens Chumley, it'll probably be the best time Syrus has ever had while here at the academy.

(Meanwhile Syrus has finally reached the Girls dorm.)

Syrus: _Well Syrus this is it. It's now or never… I really hope it's now._

(Syrus sneaks into the bathroom and finds Mindy there neck deep in the bath.)

Mindy: Syrus, you finally made it I almost thought you wouldn't show.

Syrus: I'm glad I didn't choose to come.

Mindy: Well come on in.

Syrus: Ok, but don't look.

Mindy: Sensitive aren't we?

Syrus: (Blushing) Just don't look.

(Mindy closed her eyes and seconds later she opened them and found Syrus next to her.)

Mindy: You must be a psychic Syrus; I was just about to come over to you.

Syrus: I guess great minds think alike.

(They both laugh)

Mindy: I'm really glad you came Syrus; you see I wanted to talk to you.

Syrus: 'Bout what Mindy?

Mindy: Well you know how I go from one boy to the next, and they always are either strong guys or pretty boys.

Syrus: You going somewhere with this?

Mindy: Well, you know why I've left them up until Harrington dumped me?

Syrus: Why's that?

Mindy: Those others guys are missing something that not a lot of boys here have.

Syrus: And that is?

Mindy: Sensitivity. All the Obelisks except for Zane have no class what so ever. But when I noticed you and how you treated people around you showing that you have compassion at heart made me think that you may be a perfect boy.

Syrus: Well I'm not what you'd considered perfec-

(Syrus was cut off by Mindy who placed her finger on his lips.)

Mindy: You don't have to be modest Syrus, especially with me. The point is I've been feeling this sort of strange around you, and I feel like when I'm with you I have no worries. Do you understand?

Syrus: I understand, but I have to tell you something Mindy, I'm glad you're here with me, because the last two nights your friends Alexis and Jasmine invited me over here to spend some time together, but do you want the truth, when I was with them, it didn't really mean anything other than being friends. But I feel different with you like something else, I mean besides Alexis you're the only girl who really talks to me, and I feel like… Well I love you.

(At that moment Mindy froze she couldn't believe she was hearing these words coming out of his mouth)

Syrus: Mindy are you al right, listen if you don't feel the same way about me I understand, I'm used to it by-

(Syrus was cut off again by Mindy who pulled Syrus into a big kiss that lasted for several minutes, and when they broke Syrus felt like he was on cloud nine.)

Syrus: Whoa, does this mean you feel the same way about me?

Mindy: Maybe I need to show you again.

Syrus: I sure wouldn't mind.

(They both kissed again and then clapping was heard and Alexis and Jasmine came out from hiding behind a pillar in the bathroom wearing nothing on their bodies clapping and cheering.)

Syrus: What's this all about?

Mindy: You passed Syrus.

Syrus: Passed?

Alexis: Mindy wanted me and Jasmine to find out if we meant anything to you.

Jasmine: But when you said you only liked us as friends but Mindy as something more that's when you passed.

Syrus: (To Mindy) You mean you set this whole thing up?

Mindy: I had to test you Syrus, and you passed! You're not mad are you?

Syrus: Oh how could I be mad, I'm just glad that you love me back. You do love me don't you?

Mindy: More than you'll ever know. And this time you are my permanent boyfriend.

(Syrus and Mindy both embraced each other again for another passionate kiss but turn toward Alexis and Jasmine.)

Mindy: Could you girls give me and my permanent boyfriend some private time?

Alexis: Sure Mindy.

Jasmine: You two lovebirds take all the time you need.

(Both Alexis and Jasmine leave the room leaving the two new lovebirds in their bath and they proceeded in a huge make out session that lasted for several hours. The when it was close to 11:00, Mindy who was wearing her light purple nightgown snuck Syrus with his clothes on but not wearing his yellow sweater under his red blazer into her dorm room.)

Syrus: Are you sure it's safe to keep me here for the night?

Mindy: Don't worry Sye, by tomorrow you'll be back at the Slifer dorm and no one will even know you were here.

Syrus: Well okay.

(Mindy sits on her bed and rubs a spot next to her signaling Syrus to come over and sit next to her so Syrus walked over to her bed and sat beside her.)

Mindy: Syrus I wanna take our friendship to a new level.

Syrus: Are you saying you want to?

Mindy: Yes.

(Mindy the stood up in front of Syrus, slipped out of her slippers and into her bare feet, she then slipped her nightgown off her body, to reveal she was wearing a black thong, and a black bra, she then slips her thong down and then she gets on the bed and cuddles up behind Syrus.)

Mindy: (Whispers into Syrus' ear from behind him) You know why I'd prefer you over any other boy?

Syrus: Because I'm so gullible?

Mindy: Because you don't take advantages of other girls.

(Mindy then reaches her hands from behind Syrus and began pinching and rolling his cheeks as he smiles with satisfaction. She then reached both her hands from behind her back and unclasped her bra and began rubbing it across Syrus' head, and as she shook her body, her boobs shook from left to right.)

Mindy: You like Syrus?

Syrus: I'm loving this, no girl has ever flirted with me before.

Mindy: Then you'll enjoy this.

(She got up in front of Syrus and pulled him on his feet, and she then undid his pant and pulled them down along with his red boxer shorts, she then pushed him back onto the bed like how he was sitting on it. Mindy made her way into his lap and unbuttoned his blazer and slipped it off him leaving them both nude.)  
Mindy: (Reaches for Syrus' glasses and lifts them off) (Lustful voice) There.

Syrus: Wow Mindy, you're even tighter than Alexis and Jasmine.

Mindy: I'm glad you agree Syrus.

Syrus: I never thought I'd be doing this kind of thing with you Mindy, I feel a little nervous.

Mindy: Well the best cure for this is to satisfy the craving.

(Mindy began running her fingers down his chest and drew circles on it with her fingers. She then layed him down flat on the bed and she layed on her knees on top of him. She then moved down and kissed him hotly on his lips, it was like a fire inside of Syrus, he then moved his hands to Mindy's ass, and rubbed her cheeks. She then rolled over and Syrus was on top of her now, and she opened her legs and pulled Syrus in.)

Mindy: Could you do it a little slowly?

(So Syrus moved in, and he never felt anything like this, despite his make out sessions with Alexis and Jasmine, this was better. He then rose up and sat on the bed Indian style and pulled Mindy up to him.)

Mindy: By the way Syrus, what do you think of _my _boobs?

Syrus: They may not be as big as Jasmine's but that doesn't matter to me.

(Syrus slowly reached out and cupped Mindy's breasts massaging them with his palms. Mindy's head flew back andSyrus felt her nipples harden against his palms. After some teasinghe moved forward, took Mindy's left breast into his mouth, and suckled it. The he took his right hand and with two of his fingers fondled her right.)

Syrus: Oh Mindy you are so tight. I would never want to do this with anyone else.

Mindy: I wouldn't have it any other way.

(Syrus then ran his fingers through her hair and removed her scrunchie, and for the first time her hair was let down. Syrus could not believe how beautiful she truly was. So as he ran his hands through her hair she began to run hers through his. After toying with each other they both went under the bed covers and continued their time of sex, and after many hours of exploring each other's bodies they were finally out of it. So they both came out from under the covers but still kept their legs under it and Syrus laid down and got comfortable while Mindy rested her head is Syrus' chest.)

Syrus: Wow Mindy, this was the greatest experience of my life, thank you.

Mindy: You welcome.

Syrus: Uh say, you won't tell this to your friends or mine will you.

Mindy: I won't on one condition.

Syrus: What's that?

Mindy: If you come here to the girls dorm some nights to have sex with me, then my lips will be sealed.

Syrus: It's a deal (Kisses Mindy's forehead). This I believe is the start of a beautiful relationship Mindy.

Mindy: Yes I know (she snuggles up to Syrus) goodnight Syrus… My sweet little Slifer.

Syrus: Goodnight to you too Mindy, my lovelyluscious Obelisk.

(So from thenon they hadeach other, nothing and no one could ever tear them apart, so to all you guys and girls out there who are searching for a lover, make sure to find someone who likes you for who you are, I know I will. I'm DarkMagicianmon, and farewell.)

(Finally I finished, if you see anyone who is tired of seeing gay couplings that involves Syrus, tell them to read this.)


End file.
